Mobil
by Dark Angel13
Summary: A girl named Max ,who was taken away by OZ when she was 8 now at 15 she meets to gundam pilot what is she to do join the enemy or go back to OZ tough choice NOT


I was walking to school when an OZ force troop attacked me and took me to outer space. When i got there they trained me for Mobil suit combat and fighting. They were surprized at how good i was when they were training me. I became their best fighter and pilot for Mobil suits. My first mission was to steal the plans for the new barge which was going to be made in less then a month now. I got in the new space colony 4199931 cluster and i beat up anyone who got in my way and when i returned to OZ with the plans they were so happy i was ranked up to officer. Now you might want to now what my name is but for now its still a secret i will tell you soon enough. I was checking the info of the new gundam that was being built by the scienitist Dr. J was going to make. I was very intrigued by the format of it and wondered why we did not have any. Today i was able to do whatever i wanted to so it was cool, though no one really new me but believe me its not as bad as you think. I got food when i wanted it mobil suits made when i needed them. So its not like my life was horrible or anything. I was walking down the street and saw a couple of guys talking. The thing that happens next wasnt to pretty for a OZ solider, not to be know in the colony is good ,for you live an ok life but if they do its not fun. Someone screamed out ITS AN OZ SOLIDER and the 2 that were walking looked at me and i freaked out , i had never been in this kind of situation so i didnt now how to react but the guys came after me. they tried to punch me and kick me but i was able to dodge and i was getting tried so i jumped in the air and kicked them both so hard they fell and didnt get up. I jumped over the fence and ran back to headquarters. i decided i would just have other people get the stuff i wanted but the next day i couldnt believe it the same guys who attacked me were trying to join OZ. They were almost as good as me which i new they had to have prior experience. I watched them carefully through training and the next day i decide to tell them my name ,yes im going to tell you my name. Now you'll know who is writeing the stroy k. I went up to them, my name was Max but they would have to call me Officer and they told me there's. The one with the long braid his name was Duo Maxwell and the one with short brown hair that went over his eye alittle, which i thought was kinda cute actually, his name was Heero Yuy. I had remember that name sence that had been the former peace man for the Colonys and Earth. They would watch me giving orders and commmanding people around. i was in my room typing on my Laptop when Heero came in and asked if there was anything i wanted. I said that a cold coke would be nice and he went to get it. Before he came back i was able to hack into the most recent Gundam suits which was the one i had already now about but i also found some that were already made and to my surprize they said the names of the pilots. First Gundam was Angel Wing piloted by Heero Yuy, then there was Deathschyth Hell piloted by Duo Maxwell. Next was Natuku pilot by Chang Wufei then there was HeavyArms piloted by Trowa Barton  
  
and the last was Sandrock piloted by Quatre Rebarba Winner. So there  
  
are five Gundams and 2 of the pilots are in OZ i had heard they tried  
  
to destroy Oz because they were trying to protect the Earth, i also  
  
heard that because of one Gundam a Wing Zero who's system would  
  
controll the pilot and make him impossible to beat or he would die  
  
trying. And because that happened 2 colonies were destroyed by it and  
  
our Herro Yuy i guess has been able to control it. heero came in and  
  
gave me my drink, i truned off the computer and looked out the window  
  
i started to feel werid after i drank some of the coke. Then i fell  
  
asleep. While i was asleep i was carried off to some base on earth i  
  
didnt really remember all that much sence i had been taken by oz when  
  
i was 8 and now im 15. When i awoke i sat up and looked around i walked  
  
over to the window and looked out and i new from the looks of it i had  
  
to be on earth sence the colonies didnt look like this. Someone came in  
  
and it was quatre i could tell because his picture he had blonde hair and  
  
his name was quatre so i new it was him. Quatre said hi to me he was very  
  
kind but i was told that anyone i didnt know that came up to me was my  
  
enemy. He had some food with him which he offered to me. i was hungry so  
  
i took it and it was really good. he took me to meet the others but they  
  
wernt all there. heero and duo were here and quatre. i told quatre that  
  
we had meet. and i wanted to know why i was here. they told me i knew to  
  
much about their gundams and that they wanted me to join and i would have  
  
my own gundam. but i didnt know what to do, should i join the enemy or leave  
  
though they were nice and they were the only poeple who were nice to me,  
  
sence no one else liked me because i was always ordering people around, it  
  
want my fault, its my job. i said yes and they started working on my own  
  
gundam. i loved it when it was done it had a scythe with 2 on each side and  
  
a beam saber and a beam canon it was amazing. i named it wing angel because  
  
it looked somewhat like heero's gundam angel wing so i just switched the words  
  
around.i was wallking around the yard when duo came up to me and asked if i liked  
  
heero i said yes but he doesnt like me. duo told me that i was a very pretty girl  
  
and i shouldnt talk that way. i smiled alittle and walked into my room. i found  
  
alittle stuffed tiger on the bed and picked it up. it had a card on it so i opened  
  
it and it said meet me at 9:00 at night on saturday by the gundam workshop,that  
  
was it. i did like the little tiger it was cute and its fur was so soft. i looked  
  
at it for hours wondering who had given it to me. The next day i pased in my room  
  
wondering and wondering. Well i had been doing that for atleast 3 hours so i thought  
  
I'd better come out before they get worried. Duo said hello all cheerfully like  
  
always nothing new really ,heero looked at me as usual and quatre greeted me friendly  
  
asking if i would like something to eat. i said i wasnt all that hungry and walked  
  
out side to the gundam workshop and stared blandly eyed at my gundam and thinking  
  
about how much damage it could do. i knew that the regular mobil suits we had did  
  
alot of damage to but they were so easily over come by the gundams fierce power.  
  
i had one and oh how i just loved it how it could destroy a whole colony in one blow.  
  
i looked at my gundam and laughed alittle. i got to up to my gundam and got in.  
  
i looked around in it and just smiled oh i loved it. i jumped out and walked around  
  
not knowing what to do till tonight. i yawned bored to death and that is what  
  
almost happened. i heard something and looked around. next thing i new i got shot  
  
in the arm and heard someone say tardier. then there was nothing just silence.  
  
i held my arm covered in blood and ripped part of my shirt off and warped it around.  
  
When she went home everyone saw the blood coming through the cloth on her arm and  
  
they all wanted to know what had happened. i told them that someone had shot me  
  
in the arm and called me a trader. heero said that sence she didnt go back to oz  
  
or call them they probley wonder where she was sence she is an important officer.  
  
She sighed and ran her hand through her hair and sat on the couch. i sat there  
  
for hours totally motionless that quatre went nuts thinking i was dead or something  
  
and poured water on me, the bad thing was i was wearing a white shirt so you  
  
could see everything. i got so mad i pushed quatre away and ran to my room and  
  
put a black shirt on. Duo came in telling me that it was 9:00 clock. i put on  
  
my coat and went walking to the gundam workshop. i walked in and saw heero. i  
  
was surprized and looked at him. he said hey to me and i said hey back. i asked  
  
him if he had given the tiger to me and he said yes. i smiled and thanked him  
  
that i thought it was very cute. he came up to me and put hand on my cheek.  
  
i blushed alittle and he told me how much he liked me and i told him i liked  
  
him to and we both smiled. He put his hand behind my neck and kissed me.  
  
i smiled and kissed him back as his other had moved to my ass. i started  
  
to blush and he smiled. he told me i looked so cute when i was blushing.  
  
i started to blush even more after that. when we went home i was still  
  
alittle red and i put so much power on that no one could tell but every  
  
time heero looked at me i started to blush again. duo told me that there  
  
was some food on the table. i said thanks to me and went into the kitchen.  
  
When i went to bed i could stop thinking about what had happened.  
  
ro. i was surprized and looked at him. he said her to me and i said hey back. i asked him if he had given the tiger to me and h 


End file.
